


Valerie Used Power Trip!

by SexTheHex



Series: Valerie's Masculinity Draining [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Boy tits, Breast Growth, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Masculinity Draining, Multi, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Valerie’s a changed woman after sucking a few too many trainers dry. She has a total, insatiable craving to suck masculinity out of whoever she can, with whatever means she can muster. Any boys who run across her in a moment of craving are as good as girls…





	Valerie Used Power Trip!

Maybe Valerie had a problem. 

At first, she felt totally in control harnessing Fairy-type magic to use Draining Kiss. It was a move she could pull out at any opportunity to reduce cute guys to femme little wimps as she pleased. She loved it. She felt powerful. It felt good. Way, way too good…

Now, a year out from learning her little technique, Valerie was a changed woman. Her cravings were ravenous. She didn’t just feed off masculinity for fun, she needed it. Cravings, headaches, and moodiness overwhelmed her whole being if she didn’t press her lips against a fair lad and suck every last drop of testosterone out of him into her maw. A huge amount of her hefty paycheck running a Pokemon gym went towards covering up her top secret desires. Valerie was a total masculinity draining addict.

It’d taken a toll on her body already. Perhaps it was plain to see, but her lips had been honed to a fine muscle as well trained and dexterous as her very fingers. Instead of her old modest and petite lips, big plush, bouncy bimbo pillows sat on her mouth, perfectly poised to suck a boy dry of his masculinity in one authoritative slurp. They looked dolled up as if they’d been dressed up in pretty pink lipstick. That was there default look. Fairy magic had permeated so much of Valerie’s face, it was hard for her not to look as if she were wearing makeup. 

Hell, Valerie’s Fairy magic powers had grown so strong, she could sissify a boy’s outfit just from their skin to skin contact! Increasingly frequently, Valerie would plunge her lips on a boy’s cock, mouth, or asshole, then open her eyes to see their bulky coat and jeans transformed into elaborate pink silk blouses and fine, sparkling ballroom gowns! Perhaps this was all too much for a human girl to handle… not that Valerie cared. Sucking guys dry was too good to give up! 

Doubtlessly though, the biggest physical change sat between Valerie’s plump thighs, trailing down her tights to kiss the ends of her knee caps. Valerie was the proud owner of the most insane cocks ever seen on a human, the combined result of too many dicks to count withered away to nothingness and drained into her own dong. At first, each dick she stole added maybe an inch of length or a centimeter of two of girth. Nowadays though? Her cock had reached total max capacity. Maybe 1% of the masculinity she took in contributed to her cock mass. The rest of all that former manly pride all came erupting out her dick in a fat, sticky, steamy cumshot, usually right back into the boy she just drained, forever wasted.

That spoke nothing of her unseen bodily changes. Having drained hundreds of men, Valerie had the strength of a hundred men too. Any time her hands gripped a male trainer, it was a death sentence for his masculinity. He’d be easy as a doll to pull close, and even easier to smooch into a meek little barbie. And that was the plan for tonight. Like a Croconaw stalking its prey, the timid-looking fairy monster eagerly awaited an unlucky trainer or two to twist into another perverted fairy. She wasn’t even the slightest bit worried about being caught. Who cares if someone spotted her sitting in the bushes outside Kalos’ famous battle maison in the dead of night? If someone found her out, she’d just sissify them with a heavy smooch too.

Valerie’s stalking paid off after around an hour concealed in a bush thicket. She heard a party leaving the facility, a whole gaggle of ace trainers content with their battles that lasted past the 1 am mark. The door creaked open. Two… no, three of them. All alone, all vulnerable. The janitors would scarcely care if they heard yelling. Should the maison find out, a handsome payment to the Battle Chatelaines that ran the joint would keep things quiet. Things were perfect. Valerie’s meal was set..

With inhuman speed, Valerie lunged out of the bushes and assaulted the trio of male trainers! Her arms wrapped around one of them immediately, a startled green haired ace trainer geared up in battle ready comfort clothes… not that that’d matter in just a few seconds. Valerie’s lips immediately shot for his and silenced the boy before his lungs could even release a scream. His whole mouth was encased in the plush folds of pearly pink of Valerie’s greedy maw. Before the boy could even make sense of what was happening, Valerie started sucking.

Valerie drunk the boy like a straw. Every suck on the boy’s face drained virility, weakened muscles, and rearranged bone to better fit out a new life as a bottom bitch sissy slut. It was near impossible for the boy to see what was happening in the blackness of the early morning dark, but he could feel the changes advance every single drink Valerie took of her latest bitch. He felt lighter, he felt daintier… he felt like his clothes suddenly get a lot heavier. Those airy shorts and easy-going tee were being morphed into a shape fitting for a newly sculpted fairy queen. In little time, they’d been morphed into a glittery crimson ballroom dress, complemented by high heels, elbow length gloves, and a sparkling magenta top! As the boy’s hair dyed itself and twisted into pigtails from Valerie’s insidious fairy magic, he felt like nothing but a limp-wristed weakling twig, totally built to be pushed around! He felt near weightless… until Valerie’s final sucks drained out the rest of his heterosexuality and left behind two heavy, jiggling weights grown on his chest. 

“Colin? Colin are you okay!?” One of the other trainers spoke up in panic. From his perspective, he’d heard a ruffle of leaves and a few muffled grunts, mixed with strange creaking noises like rubber being contorted. From Valerie’s perspective, she’d done well enough draining her freshest faggot to earn her second meal.

Again, Valerie shot forward at the nearest figure, though this time, grabbing him waist high instead of by his chest. Her immense strength made grabbing the boy still and ripping his pants open not even the slightest problem. Just a tug down of underwear later and there was her prize. Two modest ass cheeks, likely never toyed with ever as a pleasure box. Time for Valerie to change that.

Again her pucker made contact, this time kissing anal lips instead of a pretty boy’s face. Valerie’s newest convert started yelling into the night. Each suck she gave draining the boy’s masculinity out ass first made that deep, panicked voice higher and higher until it was a piercing girly whimper. Valerie had to adjust her position constantly. Each mouthful of male libido she took in left the boy’s bottom looking more wide and lady-like than ever, pushing her back. There was nothing quite like shoving her face against an ass and siphoning every ounce of manhood away. With this position, she could grope the unfortunate boy’s cock while it shrunk, see his clothes morph into a princess’s hand me downs … and watch as his whole frame rebuilt itself into being a total fairy. 

Everything around her nearest victim went pink. Dress, clothes, gloves, lipstick… In a span of maybe a minute, he’d gone from confident battle ready efficientado to bubblegum colored buttslut princess. That was two boy’s Draining Kissed dry… where was that third one now?

Off in the distance Valerie saw a figure sprinting. One of them was smart enough to run away. Cute. Ah, but with so many men’s stamina and masculinity swallowed into her lips, Valerie couldn’t be outran. She was the fastest thing in heels alive.

The chase was simple and quick. Valerie trotted towards the boy at a freakish speed, her ridiculous clothing seemingly not the slightest hindrance at all. She giggled louder and louder as she closed the meager distance between her and her nearest snack, totally tickled by the idea this wimp thought he could save his cock length from slipping down her lips and coming to its rightful owner. She’d have to slurp him to total impotence for his silly little folly. 

Valerie grabbed the trainer by his waist. The duo came crashing down. Valerie laughed and laughed. She was quick to recover, and just as quick to yank down the next boy’s pants. An impressive limp cock sprung out. Wonderful! Oh my, it’d feel so nice to convert it to a tiny dicklette and a fat, sticky cumload.

Valerie’s lips touched the head the moment the boy looked back up at her. He got to see everything first hand. One kiss and slurp and it all started draining smaller and smaller… until he couldn’t see it anymore past the huge breasts expanding to absurd sizes on his chest. As his penis whittled away into a useless, infertile clitty, the last boy’s hips grew to fuckable flesh pillows, wider than his shoulders with a new hourglass figure to boot. Valerie’s final victim of the night could barely react. All he could really do was sit and… and happily giggle at how long his pretty blonde hair and cutesy turquoise gown were. Boys would love it, surely!

The Fairy-type gym leader came up for air, pink fog gushing from her lips as her body failed to keep all that raw fluidized libido packed into her maw. She thrust herself on her back and took to finally tending to the aching manhood of her own, already tenting her leggings to absurdity. Her hands rocked the mighty phallus for just mere seconds before it blew the trio of boy’s manhood right in the chest and face of the night’s bustiest, sluttiest, prettiest princess. 

Maybe Valerie was a monster now; a cold, uncaring psychopathic woman eager to do whatever it’d take to feel some poor trainer’s masculinity slip down her lips. Valerie mused on the question for a moment. Maybe she was… but turning boys into adorable impotent fairy princesses was far too fun to ever stop.


End file.
